


Briikase Yaim’ol

by Anonymous



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: All characters from Family and Home are part of a series called The Mandalorian, Din’s Welcome to Covert, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mandalorian, Mando'a, Mandorin MerMay Contest, May 7th prompt #Tranquil, Mer-Mandalorians, MerMay 2020, One Shot, Young Din Djarin, his son and the Storm Trooper by LadyIrina, mermaid au, mermaid mandalorians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Young Din Djarin is a new foundling. Paz introduces Din to the tribe. Only... they have tails!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Paz Vizla, Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) & Davarax (Family and Home), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Briikase Yaim’ol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



“Come on!” a boy, taller than his companion, tugged on a small hand.

His companion was quiet, had yet to speak a word in the taller boy’s presence, but trailed after him all the same. 

“You’ve got to see this!” the tall boy crowed as they climbed a steep slope. 

His companion huffed, pushing himself upward off an exposed tree root.

The tall boy was the first to reach the crest of the hill, his mud-splattered and paint-freckled face gleefully cheering, “I got to the top first!”

His companion looked up, annoyed.

“Don’t be like that! You're almost here… if you don’t slip that is.” the mischief-maker chortled.

The other boy grunted. After a few more moments, he too reached the top. 

“Look there!”

The silent child looked, following the direction of the tall boy’s finger. He blinked. Then poked the face of his friend without looking away from green and blue pools of water. 

“Hey!” the tall boy rubbed his cheek, “What was that for? Oh.” He lit up in understanding, as the smaller child continued watching- mesmerised- the playful splashing of large, colorful tails. Tails that coiled and flexed, reflecting sun-sparkled water beams. Long elegant fins blending into human torsos. “You’re asking who they are?” 

The quiet one looked toward him and nodded.

“Din, those are mermaids. Haven’t you ever heard about them? Or mermen?” Din shook his head, returning his gaze to the mystical lagoon. “No? Let’s go say hi!” Din jolted in alarm as the taller boy stood up and ran across the hill to a rocky ledge. “HELLO!”

Before Din could get close, his friend jumped! Heart-pounding and eyes wide, Din scampered to look at where the reckless human cannonball went.

Mermaid (and mermen) screams became laughter. The silent child sighed, relieved when the tall boy resurfaced, unharmed. 

“PAZ!” One of the mermaids, her torso silver- fins fanning out to reveal red spines tipped with silver, screeched as she started pelting the laughing boy with rocks and shells. Dissatisfied with the lack of fear, the mermaid tackled Paz. 

“Come on down foundling!” One of the other beings, a merman identical to the one next to it, hollered.

Nerves beginning to settle, Din looked for a saner way to descend the hill. With a cautious grip on slippery grasses, the young boy inched his way there. 

“We don’t bite, come dip your toes in the water!” One of the identical mermen encouraged Din. Their scales were mainly deep sea blue, a black line tracing the mermen’s faces from eye to tail. The tail fin outlined a yellow triangle- a fascinating contrast to the blue. 

“Aren’t they cool?!” Every layer of clothing absolutely drenched, Paz squelched out of the water to greet Din. Most of the dirt and paint was gone- looking like it had been scrubbed off with sand.

Din nodded, piling his mostly-dry clothes away from the water. And on second thought, away from Paz. Paz didn’t seem to notice as he led Din to the edge of the pool, “These are the twins, Arsu and Azizos! Twins, this is Din! He doesn’t talk much yet.” 

“Hello foundling,” The twins spoke together, suddenly sounding eerie instead of welcoming. Din balked, pulling against Paz’s hand. The twins laughed, “Overwhelmed?” 

“Don’t mind them, they play that prank on every new person.” Paz soothed. The twins cackled in agreement and swam off. 

Din nodded, but still warily assessed the number of mer-people surrounding them. 

Paz gestured to the mermaid he had been who attacked him earlier. “That’s Raga. She’s the best!” Raga appeared to have retreated and was sharpening her nails; Din side-eyed the taller boy with doubt. “She is!” Paz insisted. The tall boy looked toward Raga with a besotted sigh, “You should see how she fights.”

Din rolled his eyes, finally dipping his feet into the water. His eyes drifted toward the trickling waterfall on the opposite side of the cove. One merman looked different than the others, his body more rectangular and his tail curled into itself like an orange-red fern. Small versions of the mermaids and mermen napped underneath his watchful eye.

Seeing where Din was gazing, Paz waved at the differently-shaped merman, “That’s Barthor, he’s got the tail of a seahorse.” 

Barthor bobbed his head in acknowledgement, waving a hand at the two boys. Din shyly flickered his hand out in reply. 

Fidgeting, Paz blurted, “Do you know how to swim? Raga beat me over my head the last time I forgot to ask a foundling and pushed them in.”

Din squinted at Paz, perhaps attempting to look menacing, but failing miserably if Paz’s attack of the giggles was any sort of indication. 

“I won’t push you in… today.” The mischievous gleam in the tall boy’s eyes said otherwise. 

The smaller boy scowled, dropping into the water. It was about waist-high before dropping deeper in depth. Pointedly, Din treaded water an arms-length away from Paz. Paz glanced away toward the silver and red mermaid, wincing underneath Raga’s pointed stare. He huffed, but non-verbally agreed to respect the foundling’s boundaries. 

The not-quite-rotten-egg smell from one of the pools was odd, but not terrible. Upon a deep inhale, Din sneezed, crinkling his button nose. The boy flushed as the nearby mer-people cooed, Din sinking his burning ears underneath the water. He would have pretended to ignore the mers in retaliation, but every twitch of Din’s face continued to betray his fascination. 

With his ears underneath the water, Din was among the first to hear a series of echoing trills. The young human hummed, mimicking the pleasant sounds. Several mers resurfaced, facing the sea-wards entrance. 

A merman without the scales of his kindred emerged from the ocean like a geyser, twisted mid-air over a reef, and dived into the lagoon. 

“Orthocanna.” Someone grumbled, but Din’s eyes were glued to the newcomer. The newest merman warbled in satisfied pleasure as he glided across the bed of pebbles in the visible depths. 

“Oh, lay off. Davarax is rarely home.” There was a splash, but Din didn’t turn to see whoever sputtered. Davarax, as he was named, was easily the longest of the mer-folk in the lagoon. Davarax’s body was entirely sleek and smooth, black skin with a white underbelly. 

Upon resurfacing, the merman greeted everyone individually, eventually turning to the humans standing in the shallows. 

Din echoed a part of the happy trills he had heard earlier, “...briikase yaim’ol...” Davarax and the other mers blinked in surprise. 

Davarax whistled in turn, smiling, “Olarom adiik. Tion gar gai?” After a moment of Din hesitating, the merman understood and clarified, “What’s your name, foundling?”

Paz opened his mouth, but the shorter boy’s quiet voice cut him off. “Din.” 

Paz blinked at the other, his mouth remaining agape until the red-and-silver mermaid, Raga, rolled her eyes and physically closed it.

“Din.” Davarax tested, “Am I sounding it right?”

Din nodded.

“Welcome to the covert, Din. I have a feeling you’ll fit right in.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> definitions from mandoa.org  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Mando'a ………….………………………….. English
> 
> briikase [bree-KAH-say] …...…………….. happy
> 
> Yaim'ol [yai-MOHL] …...……………..……. return, homecoming
> 
> olarom [OH-lah-rom] …………….……….. welcome (greeting)
> 
> adiik [AH-deek] …………………………….. child aged 3 to 13
> 
> Tion gar gai? [Tee-ON gar- GUY] ………. What's your name?


End file.
